


Werehuman

by awesomerosie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All the children!, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Full Shift Werewolves, Future Fic, I'm messing with biology again, M/M, We start from the beginning of Alfie's journey through life., Who would have thought?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomerosie/pseuds/awesomerosie
Summary: Alfie was different from the very beginning. With supernatural parents and a tendency toward the furry end of the werewolf spectrum, he never really fit in anywhere. That is, until he watched the new transfer kid swagger down the hall. The most important question now was, how do you snag a boyfriend when the panic of seeing him turns you into a wolf?





	Werehuman

**Author's Note:**

> I used Scott and Kira for this because I wanted a reasonable explanation for how this could happen. I got nearly 4,000 words in and realised that Theo's chimera-ness would have made WAY more sense. So...whoops.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy~

Scott and Kira had a third bun in the oven. Their other children Janie, age four, and Max, age three, were almost more excited than them.

There were no recorded incidents of a kitsune mating with anything other than a human, which meant that they had no idea how the genetics would mix. So far their other kids were doing well, but they wouldn’t truly know until they hit puberty.

Every ultrasound was a nerve-racking experience. The tech kept giving the screen odd looks like she didn’t understand what she was seeing, but they told her they wanted to be surprised so she didn’t say anything.

Labor was easy. Kira’s body knew what it was doing and her super healing made everything easier. Again, the medical professionals had odd looks on their faces like they couldn’t believe their eyes. Scott and Kira were starting to get concerned.

“Alright Kira, one last push.”

Kira squeezed Scott’s hand, giggling at the dazzling smile he gave her.

“Congratulations on your brand new baby boy.”

The nurse wrapped their new bundle in a blanket and set him in Kira’s arms. Kira pushed the blanket from the baby’s face, blinking dumbfoundedly at him.

This was definitely a surprise. A long nose wiggled out of the bundle, furry pointed ears twitching at every noise.

Kira looked up at the nurse. “Are you sure this is the right one?”

The nurse chuckled and nodded her head. “You’re the only person I’ve seen give birth to a dog.”

\---

Their other children were even more baffled by the revelation. They had been told that a baby was going to come out of Kira’s tummy, not a puppy. They were equally as ecstatic about getting a puppy though.

As Alfie grew they tried to teach him all the normal things you teach kids, but human language is difficult for furry creatures. Instead, they developed their own form of sign language so he could communicate basic needs.

Life was different for Alfie, but he was loved and that’s all that matters.

\---

Alfie was elementary school aged when he realised it was weird to have a wolf-fox hybrid for a child.

The family was mingling at the block party near their new house when he overheard a conversation his mother had.

An older gentleman sat next to Kira at a table set up on the road. “Hello, you must be the new neighbors. The name's Arnold,” he said, holding out his hand.

She shook it, smiling politely at him. “I’m Kira.”

“Very pleased to meet you. So, what brings you all the way out to our little slice of suburbia?”

“A husband and kids. Our old house got too small.”

“Oh really, how many?”

“Five. It's a lot, I know.”

“Nah, I was number seven of eight. That's nothing. Wait till they get married and have children of their own though, that's when things get crazy.”

They shared a laugh, Kira’s turning somber when she remembered she would probably outlive many of her grandchildren. That's when Alfie had come up to poke her in the leg with his nose.

Kira turned to Alfie, patting him on the head. “Yes, dear?”

He licked his nose and bit the air three times.

“Ham?” she asked, trying to remember what that meant. He nodded and she excused herself from the conversation for a moment.

Kira set the plate on the ground when she returned, sitting back down. “Sorry about that,” she said to Arnold, amusement in her voice. “That one is really demanding.”

Arnold’s eyes were glued to Alfie, watching his every move. “It’s alright, but how did you train your dog so well?”

“Alfie is not a dog, he’s my child.”

Arnold’s gaze snapped to Kira’s annoyed face. “Sorry, I forget how much people care about their pets.”

“No,” Kira said exasperatedly, “he’s my actual child. Nine months of torture and everything.”

Arnold stared at her like she had grown a second head. “But...he’s furry.”

Alfie set his head on Kira’s thigh and she threaded her fingers through his dark fur. “We’re still not sure how that happened.”

Scott wandered up next to them, carrying their one-year-old in his arms. Naomi was beating her tiny fist against his chest like her life depended on it. Scott handed her to Kira, smiled and said, “I got you this,” then walked back to the other children with Alfie hot on his heels.

\---

If Alfie were human, he would start his first year of high school in two months. He grew a lot in the past couple years; His shoulders sitting level with Scott’s hip. The dog bed in his room was too small now, but it didn’t matter because he tended to sleep curled around Naomi in her bed anyway.

It was the day before the full moon and the older kids were restless. This was the first time Alfie had felt anything. His skin itched and his ears were strangely muffled. He didn’t have any way of telling anyone though, so he ignored it, hoping it would go away soon.

Scott and Kira dropped the three younger children off at Melissa’s before going to the preserve to teach Janie and Max how to control their beasts. Alfie claimed his favorite spot on the couch as soon as they got there, breathing in the calming smell of grandma’s house. The scent wasn’t as strong as usual, maybe she had been cleaning.

The night dragged on. Melissa put Naomi to bed and then she, Alfie, and Maria stayed up watching movies. Alfie’s body grew cold and then a series of intense pains shot through every bone in his body. He screamed and within a few seconds, it was over. When had the room gotten so cold? He looked around, seeing Melissa staring at him with her hand over Maria’s eyes. He tilted his head in question.

“Alfie?” Melissa asked. She had an odd tone in her voice, something between bewilderment and complete shock. She grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around his shivering body.

“What?”

Wait. He just said something. It was croaky, but that was a human word! His whole face dropped open in shock and he watched Melissa and Maria’s do the same. He looked down to where his paws were a moment ago. He had thumbs! He could finally play video games like a normal person! “Thumbs!” he rasped excitedly, wiggling his fingers in front of himself.

“Oh my god,” Maria giggled, “you’re a reverse werewolf! No! A werehuman!”

\---

Alfie was excited to show the rest of his family his new hands, but by the time the sun came up, he had changed back. Disappointed, he curled up as best he could on the bed in his room.

\---

Melissa told Scott about the shift, noting the possibility of him learning to control it. The obvious choice of teacher? Malia.

It did not go well. Malia was still bad at explaining things and Alfie just ended up with a headache.

“Come on, Alfie,” Malia said, trying for encouragement. She also knew this wasn’t going anywhere. “One more try.”

Alfie yipped at her and dashed out of the living room.

\---

Derek and Theo were the only other wolves they knew who could shift fully and with Derek out of the country again, Theo was the only other option.

Alfie didn't understand why they didn't just take him to Theo first. Theo was a supernatural genetics researcher, Alfie had made regular visits to his office since he was born. It only made sense that he would go to him for this.

\---

“Concentrate on the features,” Theo said, “think of the fingers and toes and the shape of a human face. Don’t fight the change. Embrace the pain.”

Alfie tried, he really did. He felt the shift happening under his skin. He let it consume him, but soon his whimpers turned into a roar and then he was slumping unconscious to the floor.

Scott, Theo, and Liam watched as Alfie’s bones shifted back into place in his wolf-like body.

Scott turned worried eyes to Theo. “What happened?”

Theo dropped onto the couch, propping his feet on the coffee table. “That’s normal. His body needs to get used to the pain, then he can shift at will.”

\---

Alfie trained himself every day for the next two years. The pain lessened and he was able to stay in his human form for longer each time. He learned how to write, speak, and play video games and now he wanted to go out in the real world.

“I’m ready, Dad!” Alfie pleaded with Scott over dinner. “Please? I can keep the human form up for twelve hours now!”

“What if something happens and you change back?”

“I’ll find Uncle Liam and he’ll write me a note.”

Scott narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “You already talked to him, didn’t you?”

Alfie gave him a sheepish grin. “Yes.”

Scott sighed. “Fine.”

\---

Alfie’s first day of school was in junior year of high school. He walked to the building with Maria, worrying about Naomi the whole way because he  _ always _ walked her to school. He froze outside the entrance. Public buildings tended to not like fluffy creatures wandering around.

Maria stopped a few steps ahead of him, turning she asked, “you okay?”

“Just not used to being allowed in.”

She trained sad eyes on him.  He hated those eyes.

Alfie brushed past her with quick steps, grabbing her hand on the way by. “Come on, I don’t want to be late.”

Alfie understood most of the things he was taught that morning, and Dylan, Lydia and Stiles’ kid, offered to help him learn the rest.

He sat with Dylan, Maria, and Jeremy, Theo and Liam’s son, at lunch. Somehow they were all a year apart; Dylan being the oldest and Maria the youngest.

Jeremy poked Alfie in the side, eliciting an odd squeak from the large boy. “How’s your day been?”

Alfie poked back, laughing as Jeremy scooted to the edge of the bench away from him. “It’s weird that I can’t walk away from things whenever I want like I could with homeschooling, but I’ll get used to it.”

\---

High school was exactly as boring and repetitive as Alfie expected and he loved it. He had gotten to do so many of the things he had seen on television. The only things left on his high school checklist were ‘get boyfriend/girlfriend’ and ‘go to prom.’

The first item on the list seemed impossible. No one at the school interested him, that is until he saw the new transfer student. The guy’s lean, drool-inducing muscles sauntered through the halls, loose, golden curls bouncing around his head as he walked. An aura of light and fairy dust surrounded him in Alfie’s mind. He was perfect.

The guy started walking in Alfie’s direction and Alfie promptly lost control of his mind. His body shifted before he could try and stop it. The telltale ripping sound of his favorite jeans made him want to cry. Alfie yanked them the rest of the way off with his teeth, not bothering to salvage the remains.

The guy spotted Alfie shoving the bits into his still open locker and wandered over. “Whoa, that’s a big dog,” he said to Maria, golden brown eyes widening in surprise. Everything about him was gorgeous. The defined cheekbones, the strong jaw, the long, thin fingers that Alfie needed in his fur right now. “Is he a mascot or something?”

Alfie was suddenly thankful that his lab partner had set his original shirt on fire. He glanced at his sister, giving her an almost imperceptible nod.

“Something like that,” she told him, raising an eyebrow at Alfie.

The guy crouched, holding his hand out for Alfie to smell, which he did with delight. He smelled like chocolate, a substance that nearly killed Alfie when he was young, but still made him go mad with yearning. He nuzzled into the guy’s hand, sighing in ecstasy when he started petting him.

Maria swatted Alfie in the side. “Alfie, stop that!”

Alfie huffed but dropped his head.

The guy looked up at her confused. “It’s okay, I love dogs.”

“He’s not a dog.”

The guy stood. “If he’s not a dog, what is he?”

Maria examined him for a while. “You just moved here, didn’t you?”

“Yeah. Why do you ask?”

“You’re going to have an interesting time.”

The guy was about to ask what that meant when the bell rang and Maria scurried off to her class. He looked down at Alfie again. “Do they just let you wander around the school?”

Alfie nodded and sniffed again. He could never get enough of that smell.

“Alrighty then…uh, I’m going to go to class then.” The guy glanced back at Alfie several times before rounding the corner.

Alfie hung his head. He forgot to get the guy’s name! He trudged unhappily to Liam’s classroom and pushed the door open just enough to peek his head inside.

Liam looked over and sighed. “Not again.”

\---

Alfie stared intently at the table The Guy was sitting at. He had watched him flit from group to group, easily fitting into every type of high schooler. Alfie strained his hearing. Why did he sit so far away?

The Guy said something that made the whole table laugh and then someone next to him exclaimed, “Damn, Raphael, that's a sick burn!”

Raphael. He has a name and it's Raphael. Such an old name with intricate history. Or at the very least a much more interesting Supernatural character than Alfie's namesake.

Maria jabbed Alfie in the ribs with the back end of her fork. “Would you stop spying on that poor kid?!”

“His name's Raphael…” Alfie trailed off, watching him clean up his tray.

“Great, go up and talk to him or stop staring! You're creeping everyone out!”

\---

“Hey, Uncle Liam?” Alfie asked at a pack night, “How did you and Theo get together?”

Liam scowled to the sound of Theo across the room cackling.

Theo answered in Liam's stead. “He punched me in the nose and said, and I quote, ‘I love you and your stupid, gorgeous face, you fucking asshole.’”

Alfie’s face dropped into a frown. “Oh.” Raphael was human. He couldn’t just punch him in the face.

Liam set his empty plate on the coffee table. “Why do you ask?”

“I was just curious,” Alfie lied. He should know better than to try and lie to a werewolf. He averted his eyes from Liam's suspicious gaze.

“He's got a huge cru-” Alfie's hand cut off Maria's sentence. She glared at him and bit his hand.

Liam's eyes sparkled. “Oooo a crush!” He leaned in closer, whispering as if that would help keep it secret in a house full of creatures with enhanced hearing, “Who is it?”

Alfie mumbled his response, but it was no use, Liam was practiced at understanding teenagers.

“Good choice, Raphael’s gorgeous.”

Theo sat on the arm of the couch, leaning on Liam's shoulder. “Are you ogling the children?”

“Ew,” Liam said, making a face, “no, I'm just saying he's a pretty kid. Kind of reminds me of Nolan.”

“Where is Nolan?”

“I dunno, we lost touch when he moved to Washington. Anyway, how can we help?”

\---

It had been nearly a week since that conversation and Alfie still hadn't mustered up the courage to talk to Raphael.

Alfie was waiting for Jeremy and Maria outside the locker rooms after lacrosse practice when he heard Raphael's angelic voice coming from inside.

_ “What happened to Alfie?”  _ Raphael asked, sounding concerned, _ “I haven't seen him in a while.” _

_ “He's around,”  _ Jeremy answered, _ “should be outside right now.” _

Oh no. Raphael was expecting to see a giant dog. Alfie panicked and yanked off his clothes, shifting into a wolf before Jeremy and Raphael came out.

Raphael spotted him immediately, walking over to pet him. “Hey there, buddy. I missed you.”

Alfie melted into the touch. Raphael crouched and Alfie brushed his head against Raphael's neck.

“Really, Alfie?” Jeremy gave him a judgmental stare, shaking his head. “Stop it.”

Raphael's laugh was more adorable up close. Alfie pressed his ear to Raphael's chest, saving the sound in his heart forever.

“He's scenting me! Aww, aren’t you just the cutest!” Raphael cooed, wrapping his arms around Alfie's neck.

Did Raphael know about werewolves? He knew this whole time and Alfie's been acting like an idiot in front of him!

Wait. Animals scent people too, don't they? Nevermind, he's probably fine.

Raphael shivered and pulled away. Alfie whined at the loss of contact. “Sorry,” Raphael said, patting the side of Alfie's neck, “not as fuzzy when Dad does that.”

Alfie froze. HE KNEW ABOUT WEREWOLVES! Everything just went to shit! Raphael knew and Alfie was just making a fool of himself! Alfie wanted to curl up in a hole and die.

“Is your dad a werewolf?” Jeremy asked.

“Yeah,” Raphael said, standing, “he’s a born wolf. Very into the pack cuddling thing.”

“But you’re human?”

“We’re not blood-related. My home life is a complicated situation.” Raphael sighed and turned to Alfie, crouching to hug him again. “I gotta go,” he said, standing back up and patting Jeremy on the shoulder. “We should hang out sometime.”

“Yeah, sure thing, man.”

Jeremy and Alfie watched Raphael leave. Alfie whimpered when he disappeared from view.

“What the hell was that, Alfie? I thought you wanted to get to know this guy.”

Alfie opened his mouth to reply and realised that wouldn’t work in his current form. He shifted back to human and started pulling on his clothes.

“Gross! Alfie, why?!” Maria shouted from the doorway across the hall, very determinedly keeping Alfie’s lower half out of her vision, “don't shift in public!”

Alfie yanked his pants up the rest of the way, sticking his tongue out at her. “I panicked, okay?” he whined, throwing on his shirt.

“Did you have to scent him?”

Alfie stared at the floor, avoiding the judgment being thrown his way. “He smells good.”

“Come on, you stupid puppy,” Maria said, wrapping her arm around Alfie’s hips since her head only came up to his shoulders. "Let’s get you home before you embarrass yourself more.”

\---

Alfie tended to stay in wolf form at home. A fact that his pack was used to, but weirded out some of their friends. It wasn’t a problem until today.

Alfie heard Jeremy talking to someone outside the McCall household. This was unlike him, Jeremy had very few friends outside the pack and the ones he did have he didn’t trust enough to bring to pack movie night.

_ “Is your dad going to be pissed that you’ll come home smelling like another pack?”  _ Jeremy asked.

_ “Nah, he said he knows you guys so it’s cool.”  _ That was Raphael’s beautiful voice. The one that put butterflies in Alfie’s stomach. The one Alfie wished he could hear every day. Why was he here?

Alfie was not prepared. He had been napping until a minute ago and his brain was not awake enough for this. The door creaked open and Alfie perked his head up from the couch cushion.

“Hey Alfie,” Jeremy called absentmindedly, kicking off his shoes. He proceeded to push at Alfie's butt until he vacated the end of the couch.

Raphael followed, sitting on one of the other couches. “Why's Alfie here?”

“He lives here.”

“Huh, I don’t know any other werewolves with pets.”

“Not pet. Pack.” Jeremy kept a straight face even when Raphael laughed.

Raphael’s laughter died off, his face dropping and then beaming with pure adoration. “You have an actual wolf in your pack?! That’s awesome!”

Jeremy and Alfie looked at each other, Jeremy’s expression unimpressed and Alfie’s gaze a strange mixture of pleading and guilt. “Not exactly. I’ll be back,” Jeremy said before walking out of the room and whispering. “Work your own shit out, dude.”

Alfie stepped from one couch to the other and laid his head in Raphael’s lap. He knew this was weird, but it felt so right. He sat there content, surrounded by the scent that he craved so badly. It got so bad, in fact, that he bought a safe for his family to put their chocolate in so he couldn't accidentally eat it in his sleep or something.

Raphael brushed his fingers through Alfie’s long mane, relaxing further into the plush couch. “I could stay here forever,” Raphael muttered.  Alfie wholeheartedly agreed. The scents and sounds of family and the warm feeling he got in his soul every time Raphael was near felt like Heaven on Earth. He could die right now and be content with the way he lived.

The quick patter of a child’s feet changed Alfie’s mind. Naomi still needed him. She skidded around the door to the living room, stopping abruptly.

Raphael smiled at her. He was definitely a keeper. “Hello there.”

“Hi,” she said meekly, watching his fingers twist through Alfie’s fur. “Alfie, you promised you'd help me with my reading.”

Alfie sighed lightly. He did do that. The last thing he wanted to do right now was leave Raphael, but he does not break his promises to Naomi. He brushed his head under Raphael’s chin as he stood, taking a deep breath before following her upstairs. He let her cut into his cuddling time because he loved her. This was the first time he was forced to remind himself of that fact.

\---

During dinner, Raphael looked confused when Scott made up a plate for Alfie and set it on the floor, but he didn’t say anything.

\---

They all piled into the living room for the movie. All the kids were on the floor and the adults on the furniture. They didn’t really fit anymore, but this was a pack of cuddlers so they made it work.

Raphael picked a spot mostly away from everyone else, unsure if he was allowed to join the pile. A decision which prompted Alfie to shove his nose between him and the wall until Raphael was laughing and lying down on his front with the other kids. Alfie felt the whole pack’s eyes on him as he stretched out, but he really didn’t care because he was so close to Raphael that their bodies were touching.

\---

Alfie was far too focused on Raphael through the whole movie, listening to him laugh, breathing in the chocolate, brushing against him any chance he got. At one point Raphael leaned his head on him and Alfie swears he melted into an actual puddle of goo for a while.

The movie ended and several conversations started all at once. Alfie didn’t understand any of it. He couldn’t even remember what movie they watched.

Raphael checked his phone, frowning at the message he received.

Alfie whined. He didn’t like seeing Raphael sad. His whine gained the attention of the other children.

“What’s wrong?” asked Maria, the ever helpful translator.

“I uh…” Raphael trailed off, unsure whether he should just lay everything out. “Mom just texted saying Pops is having an episode. A bad one, apparently.”

“Oh damn,” Jeremy sighed, glancing at the pack. “We were going to have a sleepover. Do you want to join?”

Raphael shook his head, a polite smile covering up the sadness in his head. “This is your family time. I don’t want to intrude.”

“It’s totally fine, dude,” Stiles said, “this isn’t the first time a friend has crashed movie night.” He looked pointedly at Theo.

Theo glared back. “If I had known you’d be there I wouldn’t have come.”

“Would’ve been better that way.”

Liam growled from his spot on Theo’s lap, glaring at both of them. “How long are we going to have this argument?”

Theo rubbed his back, smirking. “Probably until one of us dies.”

Stiles nodded, turning to Raphael. “You’re welcome to stay. Scotty has enough blankets and pillows to fill an Olympic swimming pool.”

Raphael still seemed hesitant so Alfie nudged him with his head.

“I suppose,” Raphael said finally, “just this once.”

\---

Alfie's pretty sure his sister is trying to kill him. She specifically handed Raphael his clothes. Now Raphael smelled like him and chocolate! He was going to lose his mind.

Alfie buried his nose in the blanket fort they threw together. The other kids filled in around him, leaving the space in the middle, right next to Alfie, open. They were working together to murder him, weren’t they?

Raphael lied stiffly on his side. His heart beating faster than normal. He must be worried about his parents.

Alfie rolled so his back was nearly pressed against Raphael’s chest, pulling Naomi against him again when he settled.

Raphael must have taken the hint because he wrapped an arm around Alfie, blowing silent puffs of laughter into the fur at his neck.

Alfie had the best sleep of his life that night.

\---

Alfie and Jeremy were the only ones left in the living room when Alfie woke up. His heart raced at the thought of Raphael leaving without saying goodbye and he bounded into the room with the most heartbeats.

Relief set in when he spotted Raphael and Maria sitting on the far end of the kitchen counter. He dashed through the adults to get to them, tail wapping several people in the back of the leg, and catching the piece of orange Maria chucked his way. He stood in front of them, practically bouncing on his toes.

Theo snatched his tail, pulling at it until Alfie looked at him. “Put this away or get out of the kitchen. You’re being a menace.”

Alfie padded sadly out of the kitchen and down to his room. Now was as good a time as any to reveal his human form. He prepared for the pain and tried to shift, but nothing happened. He did it again, gritting his teeth. Still nothing. He raced back to the kitchen and poked Theo in the butt with his nose.

Theo looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t I tell you to leave?”

Alfie whined and hunched his back.

“Are you stuck?”

Alfie nodded, sad eyes pleading with Theo.

“Alright, I’ll help you, just give me a second,” Theo said, setting down his knife, and wiping his hands on the towel tucked into his belt.

“Not in the kitchen!” Maria hollered, “I don’t want to see that!”

Alfie trotted out to the hallway, Theo on his heels.

“This is going to hurt,” Theo muttered before stomping on his foot and punching him in the face.

Alfie’s shift was successful that time. He whispered a thank you as he ran downstairs.

Theo wandered back into the kitchen like nothing happened.

Scott frowned. “Did you just punch my child?”

“I was merely doing my duty as an uncle to help the poor kid out.” Theo saw Raphael's horrified face and turned a raised eyebrow to Maria. “Does he not know?”

Maria rolled her eyes. “He'll know soon enough.”

\---

Alfie felt progressively sicker the closer he walked to the kitchen. He yanked on the collar of his shirt; It was a v-neck and he still felt like he was choking. It took all his concentration to keep from shifting back. He turned the corner and saw confusion contorting Raphael’s face.

“Oh good, you have thumbs,” Kira said, handing him a plate of pancakes. “Take these to the dining room.”

Alfie saw Raphael mouth ‘who,’ and heard Maria answer, “Alfie’s special.”

They only saw each other in passing until Raphael was ‘accidentally’ sat right next to Alfie at the table. Raphael stared at him, disbelieving.

“Hi,” Alfie squeaked, eye twitching at the sound. His voice was still croaky from the shift.

“Hey,” Raphael replied, eyes scanning Alfie’s entire being. “You’re less furry.”

“Uh...yeah, that uh…” Alfie scratched at the back of his neck, trying desperately not to shift back right then and there. “That happens sometimes.”

Raphael’s eyes landed on Alfie’s face, gazing into his eyes for a moment before muttering, “You’re pretty in both forms,” and then immediately asking, “Could you pass the strawberries?”

Who instigated this "Death By Raphael" thing?! Alfie would like to challenge them to a duel! This was cruel and unusual punishment for something Alfie didn’t know he had done.

Giggles and a bowl of strawberries being passed in front of him clued Alfie into his blank staring. Nearly everyone at the table had heard that comment and knew exactly why Alfie had frozen. Now he was really fighting the shift.

\---

It was a struggle, but he made it through brunch.

Alfie was about to make a break for his bedroom when Jeremy caught his arm.

“Don’t you dare run away from the farewell hugs,” Jeremy threatened.

Alfie whined, “You’re all in-towners, do we really need to hug every time?”

“You started this!” Jeremy wrapped his arms around Alfie tightly, laughing at the weak hug he got back. “You’re just trying to avoid any more awkward moments, aren’t you?”

Alfie pushed him away and nodded, stomach dropping when Jeremy kept staring at something over his shoulder.

“Here comes one right now,” Jeremy muttered, wandering in the opposite direction.

Alfie turned, seeing Raphael walking down the hall toward him. He gulped.

“Hey,” Raphael said softly, coming to a stop a few feet away, “I have a question.”

Alfie tilted his head out of habit, suddenly realising Raphael doesn’t understand his movements he stuttered out, “What about?”

“When you were in your wolf body...were you...flirting with me?”

Alfie’s heart stopped beating. He had been caught. Raphael’s voice was oddly apprehensive and that probably meant he did not appreciate being hit on by a canine. “Yes…?” he said finally.

Raphael grinned, eyes sparkling. “I thought that’s what was happening, but the rational part of my brain kept telling me you were a house pet, which would be the second strangest way this could have gone.”

“What’s the first?”

“Literally this one. You were an actual wolf not two hours ago, with a snout and fur and everything. Where does the fur even come from?”

“I dunno, you’d have to ask Theo that question.” Alfie averted his gaze, brain running through a million questions. “Do you have a problem with me flirting?”

“No, definitely not. Do you have a problem with me flirting back?”

Alfie gave him a cheerful grin. “I would enjoy that, actually.”

They peered into each other’s eyes. How had this gone so smoothly?

Scott rounded the corner, cheerful as always. “We're meeting your parents at the cafe. We leave in ten minutes.”

\---

Theo, Liam, and Jeremy tagged along for reasons Alfie didn't understand until they got to the cafe.

Liam charged in ahead, throwing his arms around a thin, blonde man.”Nolan, I missed you buddy!”

It was like a family reunion, the adults giving hugs and asking how everyone had been doing, and the kids standing there confused as hell.

“Apparently,” Raphael said, turning to Alfie and Jeremy, “my parents know your pack better than I thought.”

Nolan walked over to them and hugged Raphael gingerly. “Sorry for kicking you out.”

Raphael returned it easily. “It’s okay. I had fun at the McCalls’.” He pulled away and turned to Alfie. “Guys, this is my Pops.”

Alfie and Jeremy said their hellos and then peeked around Nolan at the two other men they didn’t know.

“And those two are Mom and Dad. I told you I had a complicated family life.”

Introductions were made and drinks were ordered. Alfie figured out why Raphael always smelled like chocolate when he sat down with his sickeningly sweet coffee.

“Are you staying around for good?” Liam asked with hope in his voice.

Brett smirked. “Did you miss me?”

“Not you,” Liam said, rolling his eyes. “I missed Nolan.”

“Fine, we’ll find a different pack to join.”

“What happened to the one in Washington?”

“The new alpha turned it into a religious cult. It just wasn’t working out.” Brett turned inquisitorial eyes to Scott. “So, if you don’t mind, we’d like to join you.”

Scott beamed that heartwarming, all-inviting, puppy dog smile. “Of course! I was going to invite you after the war, but you ran off after those two before I had the chance.”

Brett leaned back, throwing an arm over Nolan's chair. “I had to catch him before he did anything stupid.” He glanced at Raphael. “I didn't quite find him in time.”

“You all should join us for game night next Saturday. We're going to stick four different Monopoly boards together to play 'ultimate Monopoly.'”

Raphael leaned in close to Alfie and whispered, “That sounds like a recipe for disaster.”

“Oh, it most definitely is,”Alfie whispered back. “That's why we only play it once a year.”

“Well,” Gabe said, tapping the tabletop like a drum, “since that’s all cleared up, we should get going. We still need to find a permanent residence.”

There were more hugs, because this pack is just that touchy-feely, and then they were parting ways.

Raphael grabbed Alfie before he could climb into the McCall van. “Do you have my number?”

Alfie bit his lip nervously before he answered, “I may have stolen it from Jeremy’s phone, but yes.”

Raphael chuckled, sliding his hand down Alfie’s tanned forearm until he was holding his hand. “Good. Text me when you get home.”

\---

Alfie flopped onto the couch, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he fell. What should he text? He had never been good at talking to people. Being a wolf and hanging out with his mother for most of his childhood had resulted in a special kind of social awkwardness. He finally decided on a simple, "I made it home."

**Raphael:** Alfie, I assume?

**Alfie:** Shit. Yeah. I should have said.

**Raphael:** Nah, it’s cool, my detective skills are better than Sherlock Holmes. Also, I made Jeremy send me your number on the way home. He got kinda pissy with me for it.

**Alfie:** That’s Theo’s genetics at work. He gave it to you so you're still cool.

**Raphael:** I am cool, aren’t I? ;)

**Alfie:** And humble too.

**Raphael:** Hey, you’re good looking AND have sweet-ass wolf powers, I gotta have something.

Kira walked in on Alfie giggling at his phone. She set down the vacuum and narrowed her eyes at him. “Don’t you have homework?”

Alfie replied without looking at her, “nope.”

“Don't lie to your mother!” Scott's voice called in from the other room.

Alfie sighed and rolled off the couch.

Kira patted one of his slumped shoulders as he passed. “You can text your boyfriend when you’re finished.”

Alfie spluttered, “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Sure~” Kira sang, rolling her eyes.

\---

Alfie and Raphael kept texting throughout the day, about interests, homework, Maria busting into Alfie’s room without knocking and proceeding to bug him until he helped with her biology homework, etc.

Alfie felt like a girl lounging around, giggling at his phone all day.

\---

Raphael stalked up to their table at lunch on Monday, kicking Jeremy out of his seat so he could sit next to Alfie. “Hey,” he said, pulling open his Avengers lunchbox.

Alfie’s smile was very similar to the one his dad always gave his mom, big, bright, and with all the admiration in the world. “Hey.”

“You didn’t answer my text last night.”

Alfie’s expression dropped. He left his phone in his room to charge before he shifted and headed to Naomi’s bed to sleep. “I-Sorry, I tend to leave my phone around when I shift.”

Raphael’s eyebrow raised, his body language softening. “I thought werewolves go feral if they spend too much time in wolf form.” He took a bite of sandwich while staring at Alfie.

“That’s why Alfie’s special,” Maria said, leaning over the table to see around Alfie. “He’s a werehuman.”

Raphael's eyebrow raised impossibly higher, fading into his curly, swept bangs. “What does that mean?”

“It means,” Alfie sighed. The weight of the universe pushing on his shoulders. “It means that I was born a wolf. I couldn’t shift to human form until a few years ago.”

Raphael leaned an elbow on the table, eyes searching Alfie’s face. The entire table sat with bated breath for his reaction.

Alfie broke out into a nervous sweat. So many people had ditched their little group because of him. “I understand if you’re freaked out.”

Raphael’s eyes widened like he hadn’t intended to stay silent for so long. “I’m surprised. I didn’t even know that could happen.”

“No one did. According to science, I am a freak of nature.”

“A cool one,” Raphael said, his perfectly curved lips growing into a smile. “How do you get more interesting every time we speak?”

“It’s a talent.”

Raphael’s face lit up, joyous laughter bubbling out of his throat. “He’s cocky now too! I’m going to have to bring my A-game to this mutual flirting thing.”

\---

“And that, dear children, is how I met your father.” Alfie finished with a flourish of his hand, gesturing to the imaginary table before him, scanning the faces of the children sitting on the floor. They stared back with mixtures of wonder and skepticism.

Alfie was older now, bulkier in the shoulders, with a few gray hairs peppering his dark mane, and just as gorgeous as the first day Raphael saw him in human form.

Raphael was still confused how an asshole like him managed to bag such a wonderful freak of nature. He stroked his fingers through the little, furry body on his lap. Whatever it was, he wouldn’t trade this for all the power and money in the world.


End file.
